<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PROMISE by Coffeecraze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327761">PROMISE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecraze/pseuds/Coffeecraze'>Coffeecraze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UP10TION</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Making Love, Making Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecraze/pseuds/Coffeecraze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Number of days I think of you is 30 days a month. I just need you, that’s right, I just need you. – Han Gyujin</p>
<p>I just need you, I’m earnest for only you. I think it’s love, is this love? I miss you so much – Lee Changhyun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Gyujin/Lee Changhyun | Bit-to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PROMISE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kau tak akan pernah bisa menebak dengan pasti apa yang orang lain rasakan terhadapmu, tapi kau pastinya tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap orang lain.”</p>
<p>Changhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat, berusaha secepat mungkin sampai di apartemen sederhananya sebelum hujan turun. Sialnya hujan turun dengan lebat sebelum ia sampai di apartemennya, memaksanya berlari agar tak terlalu lama terguyur hujan. Ia mengumpat dalam hati saat tak sengaja menginjak bagian jalan yang licin namun tak membuatnya terjatuh. Jalanan gelap membuatnya tak bisa melihat keadaan sekitarnya dengan jelas, ia benci ini, ia benci harus pulang malam di cuaca seperti ini. Lelaki itu menekan kode apartementnya dengan cepat lalu melesat ke dalam setelah pintu terbuka.</p>
<p>“Hyung!” seru lelaki yang kini berdiri di depannya.</p>
<p>“Ah, maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?” tanya Changhyun sembari melepas sepatunya, lelaki lawan bicaranya menghilang sebentar lalu kembali membawa handuk kering kemudian menyerahkannya pada Changhyun.</p>
<p>“Aku belum tidur, masih banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan” jawab lelaki itu sembari mengambil sepatu basah Changhyun untuk dikeringkan.</p>
<p>“Biarkan saja disitu, aku akan mengurusnya” cegah Changhyun sembari mengeringkan rambutnya.</p>
<p>“No, no. Hyung mandi saja sana. Aku akan mengeringkannya” ujar lelaki itu kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Changhyun. Changhyun tersenyum kecil, perlakuan hangat lelaki itu selalu berhasil menghangatkan hatinya.</p>
<p>“Gyujin ah, aku mau mandi” ujar Changhyun lalu melesat menuju kamar mandi. Dua puluh menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Gyujin yang tertidur di ruang tengah serta dua cangkir cokelat panas yang masih mengepul. Changhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri Gyujin, banyak kertas dan buku yang masih berserakan di sekitarnya, sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan setelah mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.</p>
<p>“Dasar bocah ini” ia tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak pelan rambut cokelat Gyujin. Bagi Changhyun, Gyujin yang sedang tidur merupakan hal ter-imut yang pernah ia lihat.</p>
<p>“Aku bukan bocah” gerutu Gyujin dengan suara seraknya, terbangun akibat ulah Changhyun. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di sofa putih tepat di belakang Gyujin. Gyujin beringsut dari tempatnya sembari menyerahkan secangkir cokelat panas untuk Changhyun, Gyujin sendiri buru-buru mengambil tempat di samping Changhyun lalu menyeruput cokelat panasnya.</p>
<p>“Tumben sekali pulang se-malam ini hyung?” tanya Gyujin, membuka percakapan. Changhyun meletakkan cangkir kosong bekas cokelat panasnya yang telah tandas di meja.</p>
<p>“Kau tahu lah, Jinhoo hyung sedang PMS sepertinya, dia memaksa kami berlatih sampai larut hanya karena si tiang listrik itu terlambat” Gyujin tertawa mendengar jawaban Changhyun, jika Jinhoo hyung mendengarnya pasti Changhyun tak akan selamat.</p>
<p>“Kau hanya berani berkata seperti itu di belakang jinhoo hyung, kan?” cibir Gyujin lalu meletakkan cangkrinya di meja. Changhyun hanya menanggapi cibiran Gyujin dengan cengiran khasnya, menandakan ia setuju dengan ucapan Gyujin.</p>
<p>“Cepatlah tidur, kau pasti lelah” titah Changhyun, Gyujin hanya menghembuskan nafas berat lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Changhyun.</p>
<p>“Aku belum mau tidur” rajuk Gyujin lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Changhyun. Ia selalu suka dengan kehangatan dari tubuh lelaki yang ia panggil ‘hyung’ itu, membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Changhyun tertawa kecil menanggapi tingkah Gyujin yang sedang bermanja dengannya.</p>
<p>“Baiklah... lalu kau ingin melakukan apa, hm?” tanya Changhyun sembari memainkan rambut Gyujin. Hening, Gyujin tak menjawab pertanyaan yang Changhyun lontarkan.</p>
<p>“Hey..” Changhyun memanggil Gyujin pelan. Masih tak ada jawaban dari Gyujin, lelaki yang lebih muda itu melepaskan tangannya yang masih melingkar di perut Changhyun lalu menatap kedua mata cokelat hyung-nya.</p>
<p>Perlahan Gyujin mendekatkan wajahnya, menjangkau bibir merah Changhyun lalu mengecupnya lama, sedangkan Changhyun hanya menahan nafasnya saat menerima perlakuan tak terduga dari lelaki yang tinggal serumah dengannya itu. Gyujin melepaskan kecupannya dan menatap Changhyun lalu tersenyum kecil. Changhyun masih tak dapat bereaksi, ia masih mematung dengan mata membulat. Gyujin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, menjangkau bibir Changhyun lalu melumatnya pelan. Changhyun yang tadinya masih mematung kini mulai bereaksi terhadap perlakuan Gyujin. Perlahan Gyujin naik ke pangkuan Changhyun tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Gyujin melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Changhyun sedangkan tangan Changhyun bertengger di pinggang Gyujin. Lumatan mereka semakin intens membuat Gyujin melenguh pelan dan tangannya kini mengacak-acak rambut basah Changhyun, menyalurkan gairahnya yang semakin membara detik demi detik. Perlahan Changhyun merebahkan Gyujin di sofa putih panjang itu lalu menindih Gyujin yang masih mengacak-acak rambutnya, mereka berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas, Gyujin memandang Changhyun dengan senyum kecilnya, begitu pula Changhyun.</p>
<p>“Aku merindukanmu, hyung” ucap Gyujin lirih lalu menarik tengkung Changhyun, menciumnya kembali. Ciuman yang semakin lama semakin dalam dan intens, membuat Changhyun dan Gyujin melenguh pelan, merasakan hasrat yang membara. Tangan Gyujin mulai bergerak mengangkat kaos Changhyun lalu menyusupkan tangannya dan membelai pelan punggung Changhyun sedangkan Changhyun mulai menjelajahi leher Gyujin dengan ciumannya, sesekali berubah menjadi isapan kuat dan gigitan kecil yang membuat Gyujin mendesahkan namanya pelan-dan Changhyun selalu tersenyum puas saat Gyujin mulai tunduk di bawahnya dan mendesahkan namanya.</p>
<p>Changhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan ciumannya lalu menatap Gyujin dalam, Gyujin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung-dan kesal karena Changhyun menghentikan dengan tiba-tiba aktivitas mereka. Changhyun masih diam, nafas beratnya menghiasi keheningan di antara mereka.<br/>“Aku juga merindukanmu” ujar Changhyun diakhiri dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, Gyujin tertawa kecil. Ia sedikit tersentak saat Changhyun tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya, ia buru-buru melingkarkan tangannya di leher Changhyun agar tidak terjatuh.</p>
<p>“Hyung, bisakah kau memberi aba-aba dulu sebelum mengangkatku” gerutu Gyujin namun tak dapar dipungkiri ia suka dengan perlakuan Changhyun padanya. Sedangkan Changhyun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi gerutuan Gyujin. Changhyun membawa Gyujin ke kamarnya, menutup pintunya pelan lalu membawa Gyujin ke ranjangnya. Permainan dimulai kembali, Changhyun mulai melumat lembut bibir Gyujin, bibir mungil itu bagai candu baginya, ia tak akan pernah bosan mengecup dan melumat bibir itu. Gyujin melenguh pelan, ia mulai melepas kaos Changhyun lalu membuangnya, kedua tangannya bermain di dada Changhyun, membuat lelaki itu melenguh pelan akibat permainan tangan Gyujin di dadanya. Changhyun melakukan hal yang sama, ia mulai membuka kaos Gyujin dan membuangnya lalu menghujani tubuh Gyujin dengan ciuman dan isapan darinya, membuat Gyujin mendesah berkali-kali dan membuat nafasnya semakin berat, menandakan ia benar-benar bergairah dengan perlakuan Changhyun. Keduanya melenguh pelan saat milik mereka tak sengaja bergesekan akibat aktivitas mereka. Tangan Changhyun mulai menyusup di balik celana longgar Gyujin, mengelus gundukan disana, membuat Gyujin semakin mendesahkan nama Changhyun.</p>
<p>“Hyung..” panggil Gyujin dengan nafas putus-putus, ia kesal dengan Changhyun yang mempermainkannya. Changhyun hanya menyeringai lalu melepas celana longgar Gyujin. Ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya, mengelus dan memijat pelan gundukan itu membuat Gyujin benar-benar menggelinjang di bawahnya, desahan Gyujin semakin menjadi saat tangan Changhyun mulai menyusup di balik celana dalam Gyujin.</p>
<p>“Changhyun hyung...” desah Gyujin. Changhyun hanya menyeringai lalu melepas satu kain terakhir yang Gyujin pakai.</p>
<p>Permainan mereka semakin panas setiap detiknya. Erangan dan desahan yang menyatu dengan udara mewarnai malam mereka. Hingga saat keduanya merasakan puncak kenikmatan yang luar biasa, Changhyun ambruk di atas tubuh Gyujin, menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Gyujin. Mereka masih sibuk mengatur nafas setelah permainan panas mereka.<br/>“Hyung..” pangggil Gyujin dengan suara lemahnya.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” sahut Changhyun pelan, Gyujin dapat merasakan sensasi geli akibat hembusan nafas Changhyun di lehernya. Ia juga dapat merasakan gerakan naik turun dari dada Changhyun yang bergesekan dengan dadanya. Gyujin tersenyum jahil lalu membalikkan tubuh Changhyun dan menindihnya. Changhyun terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi.</p>
<p>“Hyung....” tatapan mata Gyujin membuatnya kembali ingin menerkam lelaki manis itu. Gyujin mulai menghujani wajah Changhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Ia mengunci kedua tangan Changhyun di samping kepala. Gyujin mulai menggoda Changhyun dengan menyesap bibir merah Changhyun lalu melumatnya pelan. Menyalurkan setiap perasaan yang ia miliki. Menegaskan perasaannya pada Changhyun adalah nyata, bukan sekedar isapan jempol. Ia hanya ingin Changhyun tahu bahwa ia hanya milik Changhyun dan Changhyun hanya miliknya. Lelaki yang ditindihnya mulai bergerak gelisah, desahan halusnya mulai terdengar, pertanda ia mulai tergoda dengan aktivitas yang Gyujin lakukan. Gyujin menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Memandang kedua bola mata Changhyun dalam-dalam.</p>
<p>“Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu Hyung?” tanya Gyujin lalu memberikan satu kecupan ringan pada bibir Changyun.</p>
<p>“Tentu saja” jawab Changhyun lalu dengan sigap membalikkan tubuh Gyujin dan menindihnya, ia tidak suka tunduk di bawah lelakinya itu. Changhyun menyeringai lalu mengunci kedua tangan Gyujin di samping kepala, sama seperti yang tadi dilakukan Gyujin padanya. Changhyun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium lembut bibir kecil yang menunggunya. Gyujin memejamkan matanya, merasakan setiap lumatan dan isapan lembut yang Changhyun berikan padanya. Ciuman Changhyun selalu bisa membuatnya melayang, seakan ia adalah orang yang paling Changhyun puja di muka bumi. Suara kecapan keduanya semakin terdengar di tengah kegaduhan hujan hingga Changhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan disambut wajah kecewa Gyujin.</p>
<p>“Tidurlah, atau kau akan kelelahan jika terus saja bermain” titah Changhyun dengan wajah menggodanya.</p>
<p>“Baiklah baiklah” gerutu Gyujin lalu mendorong Changhyun untuk tidur di sampingnya. Changhyun hanya terkekeh pelan lalu membenahi selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.</p>
<p>“Selamat malam” bisik Changhyun pelan lalu mengecup puncak kepala Gyujin yang telah tertidur di pelukannya.</p>
<p>Ia tak dapat menolak setiap pesona Gyujin, ia tak dapat menolak setiap kehangatan yang Gyujin tawarkan, ia tak dapat menolak setiap sentuhan yang Gyujin berikan. Semuanya seperti candu baginya, memabukkan, dan ia tak pernah tahu kapan ia akan terbebas dari candu akan Gyujin.</p>
<p>Changhyun membelai pelan rambut Gyujin. Ia tak habis pikir, wajah Gyujin terlihat menggemaskan saat tertidur tapi sangat menggairahkan saat mereka bercinta. Oh Changhyun merasa ia tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari candunya.</p>
<p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>